The Maze Games
by dragonfreakgirl99
Summary: Newt's Story before and after his time in the glade. I do not own the characters or cover photo. All credit goes to owners.
1. Chapter 1

The Maze Games

**a/n: HEY EVERYONE THIS IS A FANFICTION I MADE UP MYSELF. IT IS A CROSSOVER OF PERCY JACKSON, HUNGER GAMES AND THE MAZE RUNNER! NEWT IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER SO THIS WILL BE LIKE HIS STORY BEFORE GETTING KIDNAPPED INTO THE GLADE. SO IM BASICALLY DOING THIS FROM NEWTS POINT OF VIEW HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**- shannon**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 62rd Hunger Games. And May the odds be ever in your favor. So firstly i will pick one female and one male and they will be district 12's districts!" Said the man standing on the stage. He walked over to one of the glass bowls and picked out a piece of paper. "Charlotte Smith." Said the man. And the girl looked very shy and nervous she was about 18 years old."And now for the boys." Said the man and he walked over to the next glass case. And picked out a piece of paper. "Isaac Newton. " Said the man. A young boy about 12 years old walked to the stage. He had dark blonde hair, cute brown eyes and was very skinny. Walked to the stage, slowly. He got to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. Our tributes for district 12. And i am your host. Mr Snow." Said the man, revealing his name. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." he said and left the stage. The children we put into a room. Isaac was looking out at the window. His hands shaking like a tree. Then the door open. Revealing three little kids that were about Isaac's age. But one was two years older than him. The girl, she had dark hair, and it was tied up in a braid. She ran to Issac and wrapped her little arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Newt also wrapped his arms around her too, smelling her scent. Isaac felt her tears onto his shoulder. "Everything will be alright 's okay sweetie." He said in an English accent. "I know. I know. I just can't help thinking that i'm going to lose you." she said with her voice cracking. "Katniss, i know it might be hard to say right now. But, thank you,and tell your mother my regards. Thank you for looking after me since my parents died." Isaac said." No, thank you Newt, for helping me get through my father passing away." she said. They didn't spoke for a while."Now, Katniss you take care of your little sister. She needs you. More than me." Newt said. Katniss let go of Newt. Newt walked over to the boys. One was like Katniss, he had dark hair and blue eyes. The other had dark blonde hair and brown eyes, like newt. Newt embraced the both of them. They both held onto him tightly. Katniss came up from behind and embraced him again. It was a huge group hug and Newt was in the middle. "Thank you Peeta, Gale and Katniss. i know i might not come back. So don't you go crying on me. Save your tears for someone else." Newt whispered into there eyes. "Just try to win. Maybe you can." Katniss cried. Then the door open and dragged the three of them we pulled off newt and dragged out of the room. Newt was then instructed to leave the room and follow. He was then brought onto a very looking expensive train. The train ride was quite. Charlotte and Newt were listening to their mentor, Haymitch, the only living victor from district 12.

Haymitch was telling them some good advice. But Newt wasn't really listening. He was going to try and figure out away to escape the hunger games.

Once they arrived, they were shown to there rooms, the next day they were training. Newt was still looking around to find an exit but never found one. The day had came, the games were going to begin soon. Newt was traveling on a ship to the arena. the co-pilot came through the door holding a huge needle in his hand. "you're arm." He said. He took Newt's arm and dug the needle into his arm. The tracker is now in Newt's veins. Newt was getting ready to go into the tube. To go up and battle for his lives. But Newt had other plans. He saw an open door. "30 seconds till launch" Said the man in the speaker. "I wanna die. But i'm not going to die today. Not today. i wanna live my life and not in fear. I want to be free. And i rather kill myself, then die in game that is designed for your entertainment."Newt said to the camera and then he ran the opposite way. Two guard tried to get him. But failed. so bad. He ran, and ran. He got shot in the back but a bullet. He groaned in pain. Stopped for a minute but continued to run. Run for his freedom. And he made to the door. It was in the sky, the battle arena was going to be a sky battle. But Newt. Sucked in the fear and leaped….

**A/N:**

**TELL NEXT TIME. IM LEAVING YOU GUYS A CLIFFHANGER! BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. CREDIT TO THE THE AUTHORS OF THE BOOKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Newt felt the wind blow on him, his hair running wild, down below, there was an Ocean. Hopefully Newt will land in the Ocean and not on Land or he would die of course. But hopefully Newt will land safely in the water… he did, he landed in the ocean. But since Newt fell from a great distance it was a hard impact. In fact he damaged his legs. Maybe a bit harder than he should have. Newt was panting and panting. Floating on his back letting the waves take him. His eyes closed for a minute, but opened them quickly as he saw helicopters flying around, waving the spotlight in hope to find him. Newt was still not safe. Newt quickly as he could he swam to the shore, and slowly and falling over. He eventually got to his feet. He ran. He ran away from the hundreds of soldiers that were after him, trying and get him back in the games. But Newt was too quick for them to catch up. He ran and ran, limping on one leg. It had happen to be damaged, but it will heal. it wasn't damaged a lot. it was broken nor was it strained Just effected by the impact.

Newt ran till night. He felt the warm sun, losing its touch as the cool moon came to say hello and welcoming the night. Newt slowed down and took a small break, catching his breath. Then he was on the road again, but this time only walking, taking his time. Newt walked for hours and hours, and Newt slowly saw the glow of the sun coming up between the trees saying goodbye to the night and giving daylight to the world. Newt smiled and watched the sunrise glow its way to the surface. Newt then came across a green, large statue. He then notice a sign, saying "New York". He had traveled far. He cross the bridge to the city. There we lots of tall buildings and lots of landmarks as well. Newt was really suprised and is loving the change. No one was chasing him yet. Newt was exhausted, he had run for a long time. He sat down on a bench. Taking a break. Newt notice something, he was wearing a bracelet. And it had words on it. "Subject A5" it read. But what does it mean? Newt turned the bracelet around to investigate it more and he did find something. "The glue" it read. But what does that mean? subject A5, the glue? "I'm not a subject. I'm not a mice, being studied. I'm not a piece of anyone's games." Newt said to himself. Newt got up and walked through the city, with his head down. But Newt was then pushed to the ground, by other boy. This boy was around his age. This boy had dark hair and blue eyes as the bluest seas. "I'm so sorry." The boy said. The boy helped Newt up. "I wasn't looking where i was going. i was in a rush to get home." Said the boy. "It's fine." Newt said. "Where you from?" The boy asked. "I don't remember." Newt said. "Do you want some help to get you home?" He asked. Newt shook his head. "I'm not returning. Never again. I was used for people's entertainment" Newt explained. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." The boy said. "Do you… want to come over?" The boy hesitantly asked. " i don't want to be any trouble. " Newt said. "You won't be in any trouble at my place." The boy said. "Those people i mentioned, they're after me and probably will hurt you and your family." Newt said. "I don't care. These people that are after you. You're going to need protection and shelter." The boy said. "I don't want anyone to die for me because of my mess." Newt said. "I'm not letting you go." The boy said. "Fine… i bloody give up. you win. i'll stay with you. But, don't blame me for your death." Newt said. The boy smiled. "Thank you. Your kind of the first friend. Or person i've met." The boy said. "The name's Newt, newbie." Newt said. "Percy Jackson." Said the boy….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Newt followed Percy Jackson to an old apartment, small apartment. As soon as they entered the door, there was a very drunken man yelling at a women to get him some more beer. Newt got a bit scared and kept his head down. "Gabe, stop yelling at my mum please. You already had enough beers." Percy said to the man that must be his father. The man looked at Percy. "You don't tell me what to do boy!" The man yelled back. "Whose this? your friend? Well i hope he leaves soon." The man said. "Percy. I don't think i can stay." Newt whispered to him and got ready to leave but Percy held his wrist firm. "You're not going anywhere yet." Percy said and turned back to his father. "Can my friend, Newt stay here for a few nights?" Percy asked. "No." The man said. Newt tried to leave but Percy still kept his grip on his wrist. "He doesn't have a home." Percy said. Then man thought for a few minutes. "Where you from boy?" The man asked stepping closer to Newt. "Far away. i don't like talking about my past, sir." Newt said to the man. The man looked shocked at him. "You've got some good manners boy. You can stay. But you need to get a job to help pay the rent." Said the man. "That's fine. Thank you sir." Said Newt. "No way. He doesn't need a job." Percy said. "Percy. It's fine, it's my way of repaying him for letting me stay." Newt told Percy. Percy didn't say anything. He left and went to some room. Percy's mother then walked up to Percy and gave him a warm hug. "Hello dear." She said to him. "Hi mum." Percy said. Percy had let go of Newt's wrist. "Hello Newt. Thanks for being Percy's friend." She said. Newt smiled. "It's really no problem miss." Newt said. "Oh please, you can call me Sally, or even better mum." She said and gave Newt a warm hug. "Thank you Sally." Newt said. Sally, let go of Newt. "well, i'm sure there's room in Percy's room for you to stay." She said and walked off and went back to ironing clothes. "Thank you for letting me stay, Sally. "Newt said. Sally looked up and gave Newt a warm smile. "you are welcome dear." She said.

Percy grabbed Newt's wrist again and lead him to his room. Percy had two single beds in his room. "Sorry about the mess." He said. "Its not really messy." Newt said. "Your dad seems nice." Newt said. "You're kidding me. His not even my dad. His a step-dad." Percy said. Newt sat down on one of the beds, it was old and hard, but comfortable. "My real dad, ditch my mum and me when i was a baby, i don't remember what he looks like, or his voice." Percy explained. "I'm sorry." Newt said. "you didn't know." Percy said. "So tell me your story, how did you end up in New York City?" Percy asked. "Its kind of a long story." Newt said. "It's okay i like long stories." Percy said. "Well, first you got to know the past, before any of this happened, there were 13 districts. The districts were starting a rebellion against the capitol, the capitol won. And as punishment District 13, was burned to the ground no one heard a word, but they're gone. All of them, and once every year, as an other punishment was to send children bet the ages between 12-18, for entertainment." Newt paused. "We call it the Hunger Games. Out of the 12 districts, 2 children get picked, 1 boy, 1 girl. And they are sent to the capitol, for their entertainment. Out of the 24 children only one survives. These children are forced to fight up against each other." Newt paused again. Percy waited for him to tell more of the story. "Some of these children are innocent, never picked a fight in their lives. Its not fair." Newt paused. "Then this year the 62rd, i was picked, i trained, i was used for their entertainment. I knew a 12 year old boy from district 12, wasn't going to make it against the older district, i happened to be the youngest. i knew i wasn't going to make it. So i ran, i jumped from the arena, it was a sky arena, i fell into the ocean. i went against the capitol. i escaped the capitol, i'm being chased. i don't know how long i can survive for. But i know i'll end up dead either way. But the thing is. I'm not afraid." Newt paused again, this time for a little while. "Not afraid of what?" Percy asked. "I'm not afraid of dying." Newt said. "So that's it my life. I also don't have any family, they all died. But my best friend, Katniss Everdeen and her family took me in as one of their own. Just like you did. But because of my selfness. I've probably doomed everyone and whatever punishment that goes their way, anyone who has died. It's all my fault. I should of died in the arena. Like everyone else." Newt said. "Newt. you're escape, may haven't been the best idea. But maybe you did it for a reason." Percy said. "Reason? what reason?" Newt asked. "i don't know. Maybe you haven't found out yet. But it will come and you will find it some day." Percy said. Silence between the boys. "Newt, i don't want to say this but. We have to go to sleep." Percy said and hopped into his bed and turned the light off and went out like a light. Newt also went out like a light.

~Morning~

Newt was woken up by an alarm. Percy turned it off. "Time for school." Percy said. "i'm not signed up yet." Newt said. "Doesn't matter. My mum, will be able to help you out with that." Percy said. Percy threw some clothes to Newt. Newt quickly had a morning shower and got changed. The boys and Sally had drove to school. Percy went to class, while Sally and Newt went to the office. Newt sat in a chair and waited. "Okay, Newton Jackson, Percy's adopted brother, i didn't know about, welcome to the school and i hope you enjoy learning." The principal said. Newt smiled and took his timetable.

The bell rang for recess. Newt found Percy waiting outside the office. "Hey. you took a while." Percy said and walked with Newt. "Let me see your timetable." Percy said and took Newt's timetable. "Well, looks like you got every single subject with me. That's good." Percy said. "You're right brother." Newt said. Percy looked at him confused. "Apparently I'm you adopted brother." Newt said with a smile and when Newt smiles, that doesn't happen often. "Well. i approve." Percy said. Then Newt accidental bumped into a boy, he was about a year younger. "Oh sorry." Newt said. "It's fine. You new?" The boy asked. "Yes." Newt said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Thomas Edison." The boy said. "Cool."Newt said.

**A/n: Hey everyone thanks for reading my story up to chapter 3! I'll be updated chapters 4-6 very soon and I am working on it right now! so don't forget to leave a comment! I like reading what you guys think of my story it helps out a lot and make sure you like the story! and I wish you a happy new year and Merry Christmas, might be a bit late, but its better to be late than never!**

**- shannon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah, I'm Newton Jackson, nice to meet you Thomas." Newt said. "Oh, you're Percy's brother?" He asked. "Adopted." Newt said. "Ah, cool." Thomas said. "Well i'd love to stay and chat, Thomas but me and Newt need to get to class." Percy said and we walked away from Thomas to our next class, Maths. I sat next to Percy at the front of class, during maths and it went by very slowly, because it was boring. Soon maths was over and the rest of the subjects went fast and then slow. And then it was lunch, we sat outside under a tree. "So, Newt how's your first day of school been. Boring?" Percy asked. "Pretty much." Newt answered. Then a dark skinned boy came over and sat next to Percy and he had crutches with him so it was a struggle for him to sit down on a low surface. Percy looked confused. "Um…. who are you?" Percy asked. "The name's Grover, i'm new to the school. And i chose you boys to be my buddies. " Grover said. "Alright. Strange, my name's Percy Jackson, and this is my adopted, little brother, Newt" Percy said. "Little brother?" Newt asked. "i'm just teasing, Newt." Percy said. Then Newt let out the smallest smile. So the three boys were talking during their lunch break. Getting to know each other more and then unfortunately, the bell rang and it was time for class again. Soon the rest of the classes went by faster and then it was the end of the day and Newt and Percy went back home and had pasta for dinner and then talked in bed and eventually went to sleep.

~2 month later~

The next 2 months were a blur for Newt, just the same day going by and by. But, for once Newt was happy. Happy not being used for a game piece, happy for not being chased by anyone, his life was normal. Until one day on a school day they were lucky to get a field trip to a Greek museum. Newt was happily listening to talking about the Greek gods architect and their history. Percy was beside me, not paying attention and listening to some kind of music, Grover was on the other side of Newt, not paying attention as well, just looking at the statues of the gods. "Percy, can you tell me when a person is when they are the offspring of a god?" asked Percy. I nudged Percy with my elbow, he took his ear plugs out. "Sorry, What was the question, ?" Percy asked. repeated the question again. "an offspring of a god and a human is called a demigod." Percy said. "Very good, now what is the offspring of Poseidon called?" asked. Newt looked at Percy for a while, he was having a struggle, figuring out the question. "I'm sorry i don't know." Percy said. "i'll give you a hint, you both have something in common." He said, driving his wheelchair a bit closer, to Percy. Percy thought for a while, "Percus" Percy answered. smiled. "Good." He said and he drove his wheelchair to other artifact. And explaining its history. Newt winced in pain, he forgot about the bullet in his back. Its been there for 2 months! "Percy Jackson, i need to have a word with you." Ms Dods, the psychopath English, substitute teacher had said to Percy. Percy looked at Newt confused, i smirked a little. But wait he didn't do anything, Newt thought. "Hey Grover, does this look bad?" Newt asked Grover and he showed Grover, his wound of the bullet. He heard Grover groan. "What the hell did you do, what did you steal something from the police and they shot you?" Grover said. Newt chuckled. "How long has it been there?" Grover asked. "About 2 months." Newt said. "2? Man, you need to get to hospital." Grover complained. "Where's Percy?" Grover asked. "He got in trouble with Ms Dods and he followed her somewhere in the museum and they haven't came back yet." Newt said. Grover looked panicked and he went to and they sprinted off to find Percy, leaving Newt all by himself. Newt was very confused. Newt went to the bathroom and looked through the mirror and he looked quite pale, Newt thought he was going to die soon. But he looked in the mirror and saw a white man looking at him. He looked like a rat "Hello, subject A5, i'm going to have to ask you to come with me, if you don't i'm going to have to take you by force." The man said. "I'm sorry, i'm not subject A5, sir. I think you got the wrong boy." Newt lied. "I'm sorry, my name is A.D. Janson, i am one the leaders of a community known as WICKED also known as World in a Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department. And i'm going to have to take you by force Newton." Janson said and he snapped his fingers and a dozen of army men came through the doors and grabbed Newt by the arms. "How the bloody hell do you know my name ratman!" Newt cursed. "Oh i'm sorry, this is not the kind of behaviour i'm looking for." The Ratman said and punched Newt in the stomach, sending Newt to the ground and he had passed out. The army men grabbed him and dragged him into the back of the truck to who knows where he will end up next.

~Percy's Pov~

Ms Dods, lead the way some place in the museum, i looked back and Newt, who had a confused look on his face. And so do i. i did nothing wrong, did i? Ms Dods opened a door and inside the room, well there was nothing. Nothing, just a plain old room, that was probably under construction. "So did i do something wrong? Ms Dods?" i asked and turned around and she wasn't there. "Ms Dods?" i asked again looking for her. "WHERE IS IT?" She yelled and i found her on the top of a construction shelf at the very top. "Whoa, How did you get there to there?" i asked pointed at her. She growled and she jumped off the construction and she turned into some kind of a demon. Wasn't that a myth. guess not she was chasing me! She tried to swooped at me but i ducked so she missed me. And she landed on other construction building. "YOU STOLE THE LIGHTNING BOLT!" she yelled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" i yelled back. She grabbed me, by my jumper. "Give it to me or i'll bite your heart out!" She said. i was so scared. "Release him!" Mr. Bruner said. Grover was there too. "You!" She said towards him, "Release him or i'll swear i'll crush you to pieces!"

Mr. Burner cursed. She growled and and dropped me hard on the ground. She growled once more and a flied out of the window, smashing it into pieces. I stood up thinking what the hell just happen?! i hear Grover and Mr. Burner were talking about me behind my back, well not really. "Guys! i'm standing right here!" i said, but they continued talking about some kind of camp where they can take me. what camp? "Grover where's Newt?" i asked. He looked at me. "Sorry, man i ditched him to save you." He said. i then hear some kind of truck outside. Oh no. I thought. I ran outside, i see some men carrying Newt to a truck, taking him away. To where. Back to the hunger games? I know Newt doesn't like to be used for people entertainment. "Newt, once i get through this i will find you." I promise.

~ Katniss's Pov~

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It has seemed, that a district 12, tribute has indeed escaped, the hunger games and lived a life in freedom for 2 months, his name is Isaac Newton. And he has been kidnaped by people, that we bargained with. So don't worry, he's going to have many years of punishment and he won't have to ever, ever define the capital again. I am President Snow. Now Isaac is still alive, he's got his tracker in his arm still, but when any of you here 12 cannons, that means his is dead. Now he has been shot with a bullet and that hasn't been removed yet. So lets just wait and see how he ends up. Now punishments are now going to be stricter and more harsher for this event. The hunger games will continue and many more years to come. And may the odds be ever in your favour." President Snow said. And with that his speech ended. Newt's alive, he's alive! "Newt i will find you. No matter what. I promise." I said to myself.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Newt's Pov~

I woke up by the sound of noise beeping, and a bright white light. I got off the uncomfortable bed. i looked around thinking i'm in a hospital I felt my my back. The bullet's gone! But i do feel the scar that has formed. Great, i have a scar. I looked in the mirror, its still got a pale pink. Painful. i looked outside the bars through the door, there were a bit high so i was on my tippy toes. i remember now, that bloody ratman kidnapped me and took me here. But where is here? i lift up my shirt, i saw where the ratman punched me, a very serious bruise was forming. i gave it a little touch, and it was still throbbing. Gross. i looked through the bars, i see someone he looks familiar. "THOMAS!" I yelled. "Newt? What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to the door. "i'm not sure the last time i remember, is that someone names, A.D. Janson, who i like to call The Ratman. He Punched my stomach and i blacked out and the next thing i know is i end up bloody here!" Newt said. "That's sounds serious." Thomas said. "Well, i don't know him. did he say anything else?" Thomas asked. I told him the what he told me. "Subject A5. Hmm. Seems like you're going to go through the maze trials. Once they finish building the grivers and the doors, and there will be sending subject A10 down into the maze. Also known as Alby." Thomas said. "Does Alby want to go down?" i asked. Thomas shook his head. "Well neither do i, i grew up in a world being a subject for peoples entertainment, i don't want to go through that again. Thomas you have got to get me out of here!" i said. "Wait, aren't you a subject as well? how come your not locked up like everyone else? Thomas…" i said, until he stopped me from finishing my sentence. "Slow down the question alright, or you're going to get hurt. Ok, i'm not a subject, i'm a creator, i send people into the maze and watch them and study their brains. And no Alby does not want to go into the maze, we are forcing people into the maze, against their own will. Even if you tried to escape we are in the middle of a desert there is no escape. Now, i'm sorry about your past life and your going to go through it again. But i've got no choice." Thomas said. i felt like crying. "Have you got no heart Thomas?" I asked. He looked at me with guilty eyes. "I, i thought you were my friend." i said. Thomas was still looking at me with his puppy brown eyes, and they were filled with nothing but sorrow and guilt. "Newt, i'm really sorry." Thomas said. But i turned my back on him and layed down on the bed. I hear Thomas trying and trying to get me back. I go to the door, his looking at me with tears in his ears. I'm going to regret this. I thought, i sighed. i walked to the door. "Thomas, you owe me one. I forgive you. i mean…"i said, i paused. "What have i got to lose. I'll go through the bloody trials, just for you. i don't want to. But if it makes you bloody happy and you stop looking at me with those eyes." I said. Thomas looked at me with shocked eyes. "You give up everything, just to do the trials?" Thomas asked. I sighed again. "I've got no choice do i?" i tell him. Thomas smiled sadly at me.

~next day~

The next day i was woken up, it was breakfast, i was looking around me, so many young boys, all going to have to go through with this trail, so people can study their brains. i saw a boy that must be around 10 years old who should be with his parents. Living a life like other kids should. Like everyone has to. i sat down next to a dark skinned boy, he looked a bit older than me. Then an asian boy, sat next to me on my other side. Everyone's, tables were facing forward, like a school table, waiting for a student to learn by a teacher. Every tables were the same with three people facing forward. "Hey you new?" The avian boy asked. "Yes, i am." i said. "We all are. First day for everyone i guess." The boy said. "The names Newt." i said. "Minho." Said the Asian boy. "Cool, name its unique." i said smiling. He smiled back. "You look really strong." i told him. "i guess i am. i just do a lot of running, like its meant to be." Minho said. "The name's Alby." The boy said next to me, wanting to join the conversation. i smiled sadly. So this is Alby, the first boy thats going to be forced down the maze, by himself for a month. i can't help but feel sad for him. "Newt." i said. "I know, i heard." He said, with a chuckle. I smiled back. Us boys were talking during breakfast, many other boys have joined the conversation. So far i have learned everyone's name with ease, i know them all by heart, there is Chuck, Frypan, Winston and then theres Gally and many other names, that are far too much to say. I heard everyones stories, their darkest times and their happiest moments. Everyone is unique and none of any of these boys deserve to go through the trials, not even me. I had a taste of the cereal, if thats what it is and i spat it out, i knew i had a disgusting look on my face, everyone laughed at me. I manage to smile and my stupidity, like i know what it was going to taste like. Then everyone was forced back into the cells, and the next day the same thing happened again and again. We all joke around, play games, arm wrestle. We are having fun. Even if we are all in the worse place in the world, we are lucky to have each other…

~Three years later and a month~

It has been three years since i was put into this prison, i am now 15 years old. A month ago, Alby was sent down into the maze… i miss him, he was a good friend. Now i'm a bit of an explorer, i've manage to snuck out of my room at night, and i've seen the control room, i've seen Thomas watching Alby down the maze, observing him. But sometimes i do get caught and you can expect a punishment to be taken place. So, i've been abused by the guards, sometimes they shoot, so i've got more gun scars, and other scars that had been used by some other items that they used. It's not my fault, i get bored, and i can't always go to sleep. I changed my outfit, i'm wearing a red top and a yellow hoodie over the top, and skinny brown jeans. Yes i am still skinny when i was 12 years old. I don't really eat much, i've got two reasons; Reason 1 i don't eat much and Reason 2, the foods bad.

There was a knock at my door at 4 am. A guard had said it was my turn. i was second. Second to go into the maze trials. I was scared, i changed my mind i don't want to go down. i tried staying away from the door and fight back, but it was useless. They grabbed my arms firmly, and quite hard, i'm pretty sure there was a bruise forming. The guards take me past Minho's room. I screamed his name, and i saw him in a flash at the bars of the door and i was screaming his name, and i got out of the guards grip and ran to his door."Minho, keep the others safe, do it for me! Minho don't forget about me!" i screamed as the guards grabbed me again, one of them gave me a good whack with the stick to my pants, and maybe a bit too hard, and a bit too hard. And boy was it painful. "YOU, FRICKEN IDIOTS! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" i hear Minho yell at the guards. I then see Gally and Chuck awake and they also screamed my name. i felt tears going down my cheek. i was then dragged through the control room and then too another room and i see Thomas, smiling sadly. "Thomas, please let me go. I changed my mind, i don't want to go through the maze trails!" i begged. "quit your whining boy!" The guard said and backhanded my head and that had hurt so much i was seeing stars, i was putted on a desk and i was tied down. I felt, dozen of needles in my arms. I was crying, my was face was soaked. I was then untied i tried to ran away, but again it was useless. I was then put into a tube, i tried to escape, but the door close in front of me. i slammed my arm against the glass. Hurting myself, my arms were red and bruised. "Thomas, Please Let me out!" i yelled through the grass, i see Thomas crying a waterfall himself. "Tommy, please, if you ever be my friend, you'll let me go." i said while sobbing. "Sorry Newt." Thomas said with a crooked voice and he press a button and water was rising to my feet. He is going to drown me. My times running out. "TOMMY! PLEASE LET ME GO!" I screamed. The water reached my knees. i was panicking. "I HATE YOU THOMAS! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU'LL DIE! I'LL KILL YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE!" i screamed at him. The water rose to my chest, its rising faster within every minute. "Please, Tommy, Please. Let me go." i said, i'm running out of energy, i used all of my energy, screaming, yelling and fighting. "Tommy please." i begged. i gently put my head against the glass. The water has reached over my head. My lungs were exhausted and sore. I let a few bubbles leave my nose. Thomas came close to the tube, and he put his hand on the glass. i weakly put my hand opposite him through the glass. It was getting harder to breath. Thomas leaned his head opposite mine of the glass. "I'm so sorry Newt. Please forgive me." He cried. i see people patting him on the back. i see a girl, grinning at me. "WICKED is good" she said. And that was it i passed out and i was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Newt's POV~

It was dark and it was cold….i felt the floor below me rising. i knew i was coming up. i just realised that it occurred to me that i don't even remember my name. I don't know who my parents are! who am i? Who am i? The floor continued to keep going up and up. i never notice but i felt my cheeks. It was wet, i was crying my whole face is covered in tears. But why? i don't know what the emotion is. i don't even know how i knew that word…. but i felt more tears coming down my eyes. i looked down, i was wearing clothes. Thank goodness. But how did i know that? i was wearing old skinny brown jeans and an oversize hooded jumper. I felt the floor stop rising and it came to a halt. i curled up into a corner and held my head between my knees, just waiting for fate to choose to end my suffering. I was going to die in this metal cage… thing… i'm going to die. Die alone. But i was then blinded by a burning white light. So bright i covered my eyes with my hand to block it out. its like i haven't seen the light in days. i then felt someone's feet collided to the metal ground. That someone blocked the light. i took my hand away from my eyes and saw a young muscular fit boy, he must be a year older than me, he had dark skin, dark eyes. And his eyes were full of rage. He slammed me against the metal wall and held my jumper keeping in place and right where he wants me. i can't help but be afraid. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yelled and slightly spat in my face. "WHO SENT YOU HERE?!" He yelled in face again. "I,i,i." I started to say but had no words coming out. "STOP STUTTERING BOY! AND GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" He yelled again. "I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY OWN NAME!" I yelled back, which probably wasn't the best idea, i closed my eyes shut and was breathing pretty hard, ready for the boy to beat me to death. But i felt his grip loosened on my jumper and i felt his presence go away. i opened my eyes again and see him a few feet away. "I'm sorry boy. i was just scared…" the boy said softly. "Scared of what?" i asked. "Scared of this place." He said. "And this place is?" i asked. "Let me show you."He said and held out his hand for me to grab, which i accepted. He helped me out of the huge cage thingy. Which is more of some kind of box. When i reached the top, i can't help but look around, the first thing i notice is these four gigantic walls, i can't help but feel trapped. "This place, is what i call the glade." He says. He starts explaining the different kinds of areas there are in the glade. Which there is pretty much not a lot of stuff, but pretty impressive. "Who built all of this stuff?" i asked. "I did." He said. "How?" i asked. "Don't know really know, but i remember how to build and make stuff that i remember." He said. "How long have you been doing this?" i asked. "A month." He said. i looked shocked. i stopped walking. "Did you do this all by yourself?" i asked. He smiled sadly. "Yeah. in fact, i don't know why we are here, but what i do know is that we are meant to escape this place some how." He said. "How?" i asked. He pointed towards the grey, cold walls. "Through there, i still haven't been able to find a way out." he said. " i can tell, it looks like a hard place to exit." i said. "What's out there?"i asked. He sighs. "I don't know. But i need help, i need help finding a way out." He said. i can't help but feel a lot of pressure on my shoulders. "It sounds dangerous and scary but it sound like you need some help, and i shall help you…?" i said, not even knowing his name. "Oh ah, Alby." He said. "Oh i'm, um… right, i forgot i don't remember my own name." I chuckled sadly and i stare at the ground near my feet. "Hey, buddy i went through the same fate as you did… i didn't even remember my own name nor my past. But it came to me in two days." He said. "How did we become this?" i asked. " i don't know buddy. But all i know is these people send us here." He says and shows me a wooden crate and it had four words on it. ".W.C.K.D" "Why would they send us here? were nothing special." I said. "That's something i'd like to know." He says and he pats my back. Just then i saw the sky and the sky turned into a beautiful orange and lit up the sky. "Sunset." Alby says. "Its about the only beautiful thing that we can have." Alby said. I smiled sadly. Then i hear this loud screeching sound, its the walls. The walls are closing and the huge gust of wind went through the glade and it was able to make my hair go crazy. Finally the doors closed with a bang. "What was that?" i asked. "Every night, those doors close, its a good thing too, it protects us against the grivers that are behind those walls." Alby said. "What is behind those walls?" i asked. "The maze" Ably said. I was shocked. No wonder why he needs help, its one giant maze and he is only one person. Soon the orange sunset had faded and the night sky and stars had come out. i lied down in the middle of the glade at looked at the stars, it makes me feel so calm. i heard some footsteps come closer and i see Alby and he had lied down next to me and looked at the stars with me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just can't sleep." I said. "I know the feeling i couldn't sleep for a few nights." He said. i smiled sadly at him. i then heard a loud roar coming from behind the walls and that jolt me up into a sitting position. "What was that?" i asked. "I don't know thats the first time i ever heard the noise. Looks like we are going to expect something new this month." He said. I lied back down and fell into a deep slumber.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

The Maze games

Chapter 7

~Newt's pov~

I woke up early that morning, i was in the same position as the previous night, but Alby wasn't next to me, so i got up did a little stretch. And wandered looking for him, but after awhile i found him making some breakfast for him and me. "Hey Alby." I said, he looked up at me, "Hey buddy." He said. He gave me a plate of eggs and bacon and i ate it slowly. "So today its going to be your first time out there, beyond those walls." Alby said. I looked at him, "i know, so when are we going in?" i asked. "As soon as when we finish breakfast. Will put on some gear, luckily i've got two sets of gear." He said. "Why do we need gear?" I asked. "Just to give us better protection, we heard something new last night so i reckon its better to be protected." He said. "Good call." I said. "Yeah, better to be safe than sorry." He said. "I'm sorry about this but, your gear has a little less protection." He said. "Its fine, your more important than me." i said. "Why?" He looked at me confused. "You've been here longer so its better if i die and you don't" I said. "Hey, we will get through this. Together." He said. And he held his arm up and had his hand ready for mine, i connected my hand to his, and he squeezed my hand, i gently squeezed his. He looked into my eyes and i looked into his. Smiling, at least we are enjoying this moment, and we a preparing for the worst to come, come from beyond those walls. So we got up, he got his gear and he chucked mine. Mine had what looked like a belt going across the chest and it was connected to the arm sleeves, the back piece was larger, more protection, it had a little bag to put little things in. Alby had given me some gloves to wrap around my hand but it didn't cover the finger tips. Soon me and Alby were ready to go into the walls. So we walked in silent towards the doors, the more i walked forward the more i feel nervous, the more i could see, beyond the doors are extremely dark. So we stopped at the door for a minute, Alby turns to look at me, "Ready buddy?" He asked. "Not really." i joked, but we ran into the darkness. We ran and ran side by side, what i'm starting to notice, is that what is really behind those walls is a maze. "Alby. Did you know this is a maze?" i asked him. He looked at me like i was crazy. "How do you know what a maze is?" He asked. "I don't i just remember." i said. He looked at me and then looked straight ahead and we slowed down our pace into a jog. I then stop moving, i was exhausted. i put my hands on knees, breathing in and out. Alby had stop with me and doing the same actions. I then hear something, not normal, something not good. "Alby, do you hear that?" i asked. He looked back at me, him too listening to what the thing was. I then hear footsteps, more mechanical like… i really didn't want to but i turned around and it was a huge mechanic monster like scorpion creature! I immediately start running the opposite direction so did Alby. But we had splitted up Alby went left and i went right and the monster had just happened to follow me and it was right on my tail. I hear it roar behind me, i speeded up my pace as much as i can but it was no use the monster kept gaining i had unfortunately i came to a dead end, and i had tripped over my big feat and i had my back up against the cold wall. Shaking. The monster came right up to my face, i felt its stinking breath on my face. Finally i had the urge to scream. And i did. "Newt!" i scream my loudest. The monster red eyes were staring in to my eyes. "Subject A5." The monster said in a mechanical voice. i watched it. "I am what you call a monster, but in my world, i am known as a Griver. This message is to you and your friend and there will be more. So me and my friends will stay in maze forever. Good luck finding a way out." The monster said. Then other voice said, "recorded message terminated". And then the Griver blew up and manage to burn little parts of my body and it didn't hurt but it stung. I was staring into space for a while, breathing in and out. I was just thinking about all of the changes that had happen to me ever since i got here, and i've only been here for two days, who knows where i'll be tomorrow or in the next three years. I finally snapped out of my daydream when Alby came and gotten me and we exited the maze before the doors closed, and that was the end of day one in the maze. i had told Alby what the Griver told me and he looked worried. But i think we will be able to survive for a long time. "Alby." i said. He looked at me. "i remember my name." i said. "And that is?" He ask. "My name's Newt. Newt is my name." i said and smiled. He smiled. "Welcome home Newt." He said.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/n: thank you everyone for reading my fanfic up to chapter 7 don't worry there will be more to come! its quite hard to think of things of what happened before the maze. so i hope you enjoy, please favorite and follow my story and comment i enjoy reading it. And chapter 8 will be coming shortly. Once again thanks! **


End file.
